warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Cinderheart.
The dark grey she-cat sat in the mist, her large, pale blue eyes calm and her pelt ruffled against the soft breeze. Her eyes looked towards the grey dappled she-cat, her bushy tail around her paws, dark blue eyes bright with happiness. "Hello." The dark grey she-cat purred softly. "How are you?" The dappled one blinked, and nodded in response. "Fine fine..." "They're beautiful." "You really think so?" Her dark blue eyes shimmered against the mist, and she smiled. "Of course." Her dark grey pelt smoothed as another gust of wind came from the other direction. "I wouldn't lie to you..." She got to her paws, and flicked her tail. "Four of them, you see." She exclaimed, not in a rush to stop. "One of them looks like their father, and one looks like...Well, I guess you, not that I've ever seen you." She paused. The dark grey she-cat shook her head with a small, sad smile. "You forgot?" "Everything..." "That's good. You're your own cat now. You...You always were." Her voice stuttered, the dappled she-cat could tell that the dark grey one was holding back her true words. There was an deafening silence. "Cinderpelt?" The dark grey she-cat flattened her ears, whiskers twitching. "What are their names?" Her dappled pelt was slowly fading, a little bit, barely noticable, each second. "Oh...Well, there is Firekit, Hollykit, Honeykit, and Mousekit." She smiled, her pelt growing more translucent. "Those are beautiful names." She wrapped her tail around her paws. "Do any look like you?" "Mousekit, mostly. The others look like their kin..." She frowned trailing off. The dark grey she-cat got to her paws, padding over to the other, and murmuring softly, "Which one looks like me..?" "Hollykit..." She whispered in a low voice, her eyes softening. "D-did you want to go back to StarClan..?" She stuttered, the words just blurted out. "My time had come, I was lucky to have you for a several seasons...But I don't think I truly deserved to be hosted by such a wonderful she-cat. StarClan gave me a chance to be a warrior, but instead I knew you deserved a life, instead of me taking it all for me. I was a medicine cat, you were a warrior. It was just destined to be." Her words turned into a small whisper. "Cinderpelt.." "You're about to awaken my dear. I love you like you were my own kit. Take care of your family, I'll be watching." Her soft nose touched her's. She frowned. "Will....Will I ever see you again?" She nodded. "Always. I'll always be with you. Goodbye Cinderheart." Her pelt slowly faded to nothing, leaving the dark grey she-cat along, the mist growing thick, taking her away back to the stars. ~-~-~-~ "Cinderheart?" The golden tabby tom creeped softly into the nursery, sporting a nicked ear, his amber eyes bright. The queen looked up; she smiled with a purr. "Lionblaze," Cinderheart mewed, "Hollykit said your name today." "Really?" His ears perked, padding over to see the small kits, nuzzled and resting in their mother's fur. "Yes. It was about 'Lionblaze' this time, not Lionlaze, or Lionhaze...." She trailed off, eyes warm and pleasant. He sat down, his fur dim in the low light. "What about the other ones?" He asked. "Has Firekit said anything yet?" She shrugged. "A few words, now and then, nothing big though." "That's fine." He nuzzled her. "Perfect, even." She glanced back down to Hollykit. The small kit had been saying so many new words, so many words she had never said around the kit, it was amazing. There were no more memories of the old forest, she could barely remember anything besides the basic herbs that most cats knew, and any memory that she had not heard about in stories that were about Cinderpelt, were gone. All was well with her now, she was her own cat, her own person. She had beautiful kits, a wonderful mate, and a great Clan. She sighed happily, her mind drawing back to the first word that Hollykit had said. Cinderpelt. ~-~-~-~ HAHA. I made something sappy. Golly, I like Cinderpelt way more than Cinderheart. I just kinda wished she would've stayed with Cinderpelt and stuff. Sigh. Kate, one of the Erin's of course, had confirmed that Lionblaze and Cinderheart would have kits after the events in The Last Hope. I wanted them to have names that were dedicated to the loved ones that were lost before and during the StarClan and Dark Forest war. Adios. [[User:Wetstream|''I'm not your brother!]][[User talk:Wetstream| I never was!'']] 17:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC)